The Hardest Choice
by Kristen3
Summary: AU continuation of "Whine Club." When Daphne makes an odd outburst, Frasier decides to investigate. What she reveals may change her relationships with both Crane brothers forever.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't just go chasing anyone _you_ fancy just because you're suddenly attracted to them, no matter how tempted you are!"

Frasier watched in confusion as Daphne quickly made her way back to her room. He wasn't sure, but he thought he sensed something was off about her. He'd never heard her react so harshly to his father, at least not in regard to his love-life. He got up. "I think I'll go see if Daphne's all right."

"Do what you want," Martin said, already halfway out the door. "I have to go see Claire." He raised his eyebrows, indicating he had more than conversation on his mind.

Frasier gave his father a dismissive wave before walking towards Daphne's room.

"Daphne?" Frasier knocked on her door. He remembered how angry she got the time he and Niles were in her room. He wouldn't make that mistake again!

The door was opened. "I know I had no business speaking to your father that way. I'll go apologize this minute." She tried to squeeze past him.

Frasier lightly grabbed her arm. "Dad's not here. He went back to Mrs. Wojadubakowski's."

"Oh. Well, then, I'll tell him when he gets back," Daphne said.

"Forget it. That wasn't why I came to see you. Can we talk for a moment?" He pointed inside her room.

For a moment, Daphne was tempted to say no. Conversations with her boss could often be long and pointless. But, she quickly remembered, he allowed her to live her. "All right." She went back into her room, with Frasier following.

"Is something bothering you?" Frasier asked. "You were acting a bit odd out there."

"No. I just think it's terrible that your father would take advantage of a poor widow that way! But I do work for him, sort of." She softened a bit.

"I wasn't talking about Dad," Frasier said gently. He couldn't help treating her as if she were a caller on his radio show.

"Oh. You meant that last bit I said?" Daphne hung her head in embarrassment.

"Yes. I've never heard you say anything like that before. What brought it on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. At least, not with you. It might make things awkward between you and your brother."

"Niles?" Frasier asked. "What does Niles have to do with this?"

Daphne sighed. There was no keeping it a secret anymore. "Remember, a few weeks ago, when you had those back pains? And you took those pills?"

"Oh, yes, and you gave me a massage, didn't you? I'm afraid I don't remember much of it, but I'm sure you did a wonderful job." He smiled at her, knowing how seriously she took her job.

"Thanks. But while I was giving you that massage, you told me something. Something I don't think I was meant to know." She looked at the floor.

"Daphne, you know we're all family here. There's no need for you to feel awkward."

"Yes, but what you said was rather earth-shattering. You told me that your brother was crazy about me. At first I thought it was just the pills talking, but now every time he comes over, I see it. The way he always notices me and smiles. The compliments he gives. I don't know how I didn't see it all before."

"Are you saying that you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know what I feel!" Daphne exclaimed. "I love Donny, I do. And he loves Mel, although God knows what he sees in her. It's no use even thinking about it. I never should've said a word."

"Often, it's the things we say without thinking that reveal what's really on our minds," Frasier said.

"Is that a quote from your radio program?" Daphne asked. The last thing she wanted was to be treated as a patient.

"Well, I have used it on the air before, but I think it also happens to be true. If Niles is on your mind, there has to be a reason."

"But he's with Mel!" Daphne said. "He didn't like it much when we told him we didn't like her."

"I know, and I'm sorry I said what I did. She is like Maris, but it's not my place to tell him who to date. But, Daphne, maybe you should talk to him. I have a feeling Mel was just a distraction, after you and Donny got together."

Daphne looked at her boss, unsure what to say. But the more she thought about what he said, it did seem to make sense. She'd been driving herself crazy, trying not to think about him. That only made her think of Dr. Crane _more_. Maybe if she got things out in the open with him, it would at least keep her from going insane. "I have to go out. I've got to go see him."

Frasier smiled. "Of course, Daphne. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," Daphne said, briefly hugging him. She had no idea what she'd say, but she would just have to wing it. _I hope this works_ , she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne made the drive to the Montana, her heart beating wildly the entire time. She kept trying to think of what she could say to him, but no words came. Her only hope was that something would come to her in the moment. Briefly she thought of Donny. They were, after all, still engaged. But she wasn't about to tell Donny any of this until she was sure of what it meant.

 _Dr. Crane loves Mel_ , she thought. Maybe he'd had a crush on her once upon a time, but he had apparently moved on, or why would Mel even be in the picture right now at all? "No matter what happens," Daphne said to herself. "I've got to get this mess straightened out before I completely lose me mind. And me nerve." She got out of her car and walked into the building. She got in the elevator and pressed his floor automatically. She hadn't come here that many times, and she usually accompanied Dr. Crane or his father. Why did coming here feel so familiar?

Way before she was ready, the elevator doors opened up, and she saw his front door. She had a sudden impulse to get back into the car and drive back to Elliott Bay. She couldn't have this conversation that might change everything. Not now.

 _No_ , she thought. _I can't do that. I have to face this, no matter how hard it might be_. Daphne knocked on the younger Dr. Crane's door. It was a timid half-knock, but still, the door was opened almost immediately. "Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled at the sight of her. "Daphne. Lovely to see you. Come in."

"Were you...expecting me?" she asked.

"Frasier called me," Niles explained. "He said you had something on your mind and you needed to talk to me. Not to steal my brother's slogan, but, well, I'm listening."

His smile warmed Daphne's heart. "This might be awkward. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes," Niles said, a bit more eagerly than he'd intended. "Please, make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the fainting couch.

Daphne sat, still feeling a bit awkward, and not sure what to say. "A few weeks back, your brother had those back pains, remember?"

"Who could forget?" Niles asked. "Frasier acted as if no one in history had ever had a bad back before."

A small smile came on Daphne's face. Dr. Crane was never afraid to poke fun at his older brother's foibles. "That's true. But he took some painkillers, and while I gave him a massage, something came out."

Niles saw that this was hard for her. She was staring at her lap. He took a seat beside her, putting an arm around her. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Wordlessly, she nodded. "You're so kind. But now everything's mixed up. I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure what you'll say."

He squeezed her tighter. "Daphne, I'm a trained psychiatrist. I give you my word that anything you say will stay just between us, OK?"

"All right. Your brother told me you were crazy about me. At first I thought it was those silly pills, but I can see it now. You always notice me. You compliment me. Why, even now, you're being kinder than I could ever hope for."

Suddenly, Niles felt the floor beneath the couch disappear. He had to glance down to make sure he'd only imagined it. "Frasier told you….that?"

Daphne nodded. "I tried to ignore you. You've obviously moved on. But today, I snapped at your father, and your brother, well, he just had to stick his nose in."

"Daphne, are you saying what I think you're saying? Do you have feelings...for me?"

"I don't know!" She'd asked herself that same question a dozen times, and that was the only answer she'd been able to come up with.

"OK….," Niles said hesitantly. "Emotions are sometimes difficult to unravel. But I want you know that my feelings for you have been clear since the moment I saw you."

"But what about Mel? And Donny….I haven't even told him about any of this yet."

"Oh, I think Mel and I are over. I made the mistake of telling her what everyone said at brunch, and her reaction wasn't pretty. I was never over you. I just wanted someone so I wouldn't be alone."

"That's what your brother said. I know what you want me to say, but I just can't. Not yet. Me feelings are all jumbled up inside. I need time, to decide where I belong."

"That's fair. All I want is for you to be happy. If you choose Donny, then so be it. But at least I've had a chance."

"Thank you," Daphne said, standing up. "I have a feeling I still have a few more sleepless nights ahead of me."

"I'll tell Frasier to give you all the time and space you need."

Even though her heart was sending her in a dozen directions at once, one thing was abundantly clear: Both Dr. Cranes cared about her a great deal, and she felt the same about them. Making this choice wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it, because, somehow, she knew it would lead her to the place where she belonged.

 **The End**


End file.
